Just another NYC love story
by reddiablo
Summary: Inspired by St. Berry Week. I will write a chapter to correspond with each day.  Rachel and ND girls go to the NYC to celebrate the coming wedding of Rachel and Finn. The city does not want to let her go without a fight.  M just in case
1. Chapter 1 : NYC

Rachel felt like she had to break up with him in person. It didn't matter what other people called it, it would always be her love. The wedding was being planned and the checks were started to go to their designated place but before she could go any further she needed to say goodbye. Rachel and the New Direction girls journeyed to New York City to have a last hurrah since they would be going their separate ways soon after Graduation. She stared at everyone smiling faces to see New York again but Rachel could not help but be jealous of their effortless smiles.

The first day had been filled with sightseeing and shopping. Santana's barbs seem to relax in the city which accepted any love you choose. They had caught 3 weddings in the afternoon of all 3 kinds. Quinn who was supposed to help Rachel with preparations insisted on staying to watch each one. Rachel felt her old self beginning to return as she handed out her pre-decorated notebooks for them to take notes. If she was never going to see this city again as Rachel Berry she would make sure her wedding represented all that she loved.

It was getting late and everyone began to separate themselves into groups. Santana, Brittany, and Sugar were going into the village to bar hop with their fake Ids. Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina decided to go somewhere to "talk". Rachel had noticed that Quinn had been looking very upset today and Mercedes was giving her death stares. She was sure it was about the recent discovery that Finn had cheated on her more than she thought. It was in these moments that Rachel felt the stain of being the other woman.

She wandered to Union Square which was crowded with young people and music even though it was approaching 1am. She loved the spirit and also the fact that she didn't think she would have to use her rape whistle. A man selling random items by the subway opening offered her a map. Rachel tried to push it away but the man melted her heart when he spoke "I can tell you just moved here, I'll give it to you for free. Just remember me when you get famous. Ms. Broadway" he exhorted. It was at that moment she felt her first real smile of the day in the sea of strangers. How could she leave her true hometown?

The sound of singing brought her to the crowd that was cheering on the little band. Her heart dropped when she heard the suddenly scratch of music start playing. She had turned around when she felt a hand grasp her bring her through the dense crowd and into the makeshift stage area. The man who was wearing a vest and black jeans smiled at her like she was an old friend. "Sit here, Madam" he drawled while taking a dramatic bow. He rushed over to the huddle of musicians and singers who were whispering loudly together. The crowd laughed when someone smacked the back of the head of a gentleman with a dirty blonde hair in the back. She used this time to put on her showface and wave to the crowd. It only dropped when she saw his face when the huddle dispersed. "Jesse!" she exclaimed before clasping her hands over her mouth.

The music started without hesitation and the 4 individuals including Jesse began to sing to her.

_Hold tight  
>At midnight<br>Am I dreaming or are you beaming out?  
>Are you beaming out?<em>

Like light  
>Snow White<br>Red fluorescence, iridescence now  
>Are you beaming out?<p>

Don't you know that  
>When I see your face<br>It's like sunlight dripping.

The chorography dancing was enough to daze her briefly before she felt herself getting up. She couldn't look at him as he sung to her. He seemed so happy to be saying these words to her and she thought of Finn's proposal. His other singers were skilled that was certain as she was being blocked by their improvised chorography. She was sure that the crowd had no idea that she was not in on this joke or show of affection. She grasped her engagement ring and Jesse had seen it during the refrain. He spun her close to him that he dress billowed in the wind. He held her tight and she felt his hot breath on her ear. "You can't be serious" he whispered angrily in her ear. "Jesse, don't "she whispered back pleading. He let her go but stared at her with such intensity for the remainder of the song.

_**Don't you know that**__  
>When I see your face<br>It's like sunlight dripping_

When I see your face  
>It's like sunlight dripping<p>

You're just like  
>You're just like<br>Sunlight  
>Sunlight<p>

You're just like  
>You're just like<br>Sunlight  
>Sunlight<p>

Rachel couldn't make herself look away from him now. Jesse was clearly professing his love to her and with more vigor than Finn had given the proposal. The harmonized ending caused the crowd to erupt in claps and cheers. Rachel looked around at the people and finally understood why she needed to be here.

The rest of the group came up to her shaking her hand with grinning faces, "So this is the girl that broke so many romantic ships" The man in the blue vest exclaimed. The man in the brown vest shoved the man in blue making room for himself "That is no way to greet a lady, I'm Bret, the loudmouth is Ethan, Where is the ladies man?" Bret paused. In that moment Rachel feared he was talking about Jesse when he located the young man in a red vest getting phone numbers from females in the crowd. "That is Liam. He collects as much numbers as STDs" Bret shouted loudly towards Liam who promptly put his middle finger up. Rachel found herself laughing at the camaraderie the group was showing. If only New Direction was that relax she thought to herself. Leaning forward as if he was telling her a secret she moved closer to hear what he was saying. "And over there is our resident Tin Man. I think you should explain that little piece of jewelry he is staring at" Bret said while glancing down at her hand. She found herself covering it quickly with her other hand.

Rachel felt like she had lead shoes as she walked toward Jesse who would not look in her face only at the offending hand. He drank in the water like it was going to wash away all the pain. "Jesse, I'm…" she stammered. "Jesse, I need to focus on the nationals" he mimicked her voice. He scoffed grabbing her hand he roughly took off the ring. Rachel stared at him in shock while he played with the ring for a moment before speaking again. "This ring is a fucking joke. First he obviously didn't get your ring sized because it was way too easy to take off. Between the ring and your lease around your neck, I have to ask. When did Rachel Berry sell herself to Finn Hudson?" She slapped him so hard the moment afterwards she was shocked to see him still holding the ring. "Oh so there is still some Rachel Berry left for him to destroy after the wedding" He scoffed. It made her so angry that he didn't even acknowledge the red mark on his face. "Shut your mouth, Jesse. You want to sing to me about me being sunlight and then talk to me like this." She snapped trying to walk away again. "Rachel" his voiced cooed softly "You forgot this" holding out his palm where her engagement ring twinkled mockingly.

Something about the way he said her name or maybe it was the tension that hovered around them but she knew what was going to happen. When she reached for the ring he grabbed her quickly pulling her closely to his body before kissing her with such intensity that she forgot she was still in Union Square. She did not know how long it had been before he let her go but she grabbed him back instinctually kissing him back. He pushed her off slightly so she let go of him looking at his pained face. He gently put her ring back on her finger kissing her hand once the ring was replaced back. "Rachel Berry, I have always love you but you made your choice" he lamented. He turned around and started to pack his things as if she was already gone.

Rachel leaned her head back to stare at the barely visible sky and glanced over to the sky line. She took a deep breath before lunging forward grasping him from behind. "I need you to help me. I need you to help me because I think I made a big mistake" She sobbed. Jesse turned around while still in her grasp he turned to face her "You are the love of my life, how can I ever say no".

They were unaware of the three pairs of the eyes that had been watching the entire scene. "Does this mean she is marrying two people, that's bi-marriage" A voice pointed out before the other two grasp her mouth.

A/N: The song is **sunlight by bag raiders**. I am also from NY and have hung out in Union Square many nights. I hope you enjoy


	2. Chapter 2: Burning Up For Your Love

**A/N: This is going to be a complete story, not a series of one shots. I thought it would be more of a challenge this way. Of course I would love reviews since it is my first foray into writing for this fandom. Even though I am such a hardcore shipper, I also love the idea of Fuinn so you might get hints of this. **

She stayed for another hour before she realized how late it was. She didn't even know what the bedding arrangements were and now it was 2am. Jesse couldn't help but forget the ring on her finger and everything she had told him about the past year. He hadn't asked about the circumstances of the engagement when Rachel let it slip that she had slept with Finn. The long pause afterwards was the only awkward moment of their conversation. The other boys were excited about meeting the " Siren of the plains" as they dubbed her. She was happy to know that this was not Jesse's primary job and neither of the others. Some things didn't change as Jesse explained that he still like to give impromptu performances and had gotten his roommates to join him.

"It helps perfect my craft plus you never know who could see you" Jesse pointed out

Jesse couldn't help but feel helpless again as Rachel was saying her goodbyes to his friends. Last time he thought they were together she broke his heart in such a manner he didn't think possible. New York had helped heal those wounds but the reappearance of Rachel had broken them open all over again. When he saw her start to dig into her purse for cab fare, he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"I'm paying and I will not take no for an answer"

"Jesse, its fine, I did my budget perfectly to include emergency cab fare just in case I was running away from a mugger." She replied with a grin

"No, I'm paying and you are taking my number" as he dug into his pocket and took out two 20's. He placed them into Rachel's hand and closed it shut. Rachel couldn't help but smile when he took the map from her bag and starting to writing on it.

"What are doing that is too much? And that definitely looks more than just a number" she said quietly as she tried to peek a look at the map.

"Don't look at it until you are in the cab" Jesse asked. She tucked the map into her bag just to take away the temptation. Jesse got a cab for her with ease and opened the door for her. Rachel couldn't figure out whether to kiss him goodbye or hug him. She gave a quick kiss on the cheek and hopped in the cab with vigor just from the excitement to see what was on the map.

_This is my number and I circled my address. Just in case you missed it I am going to write out again. Now you have no excuse not to find me or give me a call. I love you, Rachel Berry and even if you leave me to marry Finn. Give me these few days to bask in your sunlight and prove that there is nothing back there for you_

She squeezed the map close to her racing heart. Even though she had enjoyed their moments tonight the further away the cab took her away from him, the guiltier she felt.

"Maybe it was just sexual attraction or wedding day jitters." She thought to herself while playing with her ring. "Maybe this is what was always suppose to happen or maybe I love Jesse"

Rachel hurried to her hotel room opening the door slowly the lights were off so she figured she would be able to sneak into bed without anyone noticing until she heard the cough.

The lights came on suddenly causing her to be temporarily blinded but when her vision returned she saw all of the girls sitting on the bed very much awake.

" I told you it would work. Just like the movies and I can be the bad guy too. Sit down, slut" Harmony said childlike

Brittney turned to look disapprovingly at Harmony "You can't call Rachel a slut for catching us, we were playing hide and seek and Rachel just caught us. Right?"

"Sit down, Ms. Kissy face" Mercedes commanded

"What are you talking about?" Rachel said quietly while clutching her purse.

"You have some nerve to be playing dumb. Me, Brittany, and Harmony saw you and your _amante _ in Union Square, Biyatch" Santana shouted at her

" I hope this isn't true, Rachel" Tina murmured quietly while playing with the hem of her skirt

Rachel felt like she was about to burst from the tension. Her hands had begun to stick to the faux leather purse that held the evidence of her encountered. She kept swallowing trying to cure her sudden case of dry mouth. Her world was crumbling and it was all Jesse's fault.

"You better start speaking! Nothing is going to make you seem any worse than a fiance cheater" Mercedes snarled.

"And you called me the whore" Santana chuckled deeply.

Maybe it was the fact that she was trapped or maybe it was because of the comments but when she looked to see the only quiet person in the room. It took her over the edge and she bolted out the room. She ran with one shoe off and the other left in the hotel room with her purse and didn't turn back. It was only when she found herself knocking on an apartment door did she realize what she had done.

A man only clad in his boxers opening the door slowly. "Rachel? What are you doing here?" he mumbled out with his eyes halfway open. She thanked the NYC gods that Jesse had been the one to open the door. She pushed her way through to look around at the loft that he inhabited. Jesse slowly started to wake himself up from the sleep that had just recently claimed him.

"I don't think you came here to see my apartment" he grunted out.

"Show me your room" Rachel commanded while glancing at his bare torso. She had remembered it less defined when they were going out but it seemed like he was even leaner and toned. She used to muse to herself how Jesse body was more like Brad Pitt in Fight Club and Finn's body was like Brad Pitt in Troy. She had wrote it down in her diary if she remembered correctly.

Jesse was about to ask about the missing shoe that he could not locate around the apartment when he heard Rachel's request. He loved it when she demanded things, something about divas made his blood boil. "Right this way and I recommend you taking off the other shoe" he informed her. He was located on the top floor. Well half a floor Jesse would call it. It had a brilliant view of the city since one side of the apartment walls was just a huge window. He led her best he could up the steep narrow stairs walking behind her just in case she stumbled. He was also enjoying the view also as the dress revealed the matching blue underwear that matched her dress. "Only Rachel Berry..." he thought to himself.

Rachel began to take off her clothes instantly taking off the stifling clothing. She didn't care anymore now that she was with Jesse. The clothes wore the stain of the judgments everyone had given her. In her hurry to undress she forgot the man who was standing in the corner with a oddly placed hat over his boxers.

"Ummm Rachel , as nice as this is, I have to ask what exactly are doing. I mean besides the stripping part I mean undressing, I don't know what I'm even saying" Jesse stuttered.

She found herself staring at a man that had once almost claimed her virginity. His face looked so innocent as he tried to hide his desire from her. In that moment she realized that she loved him without a question. She walked towards him maintaining eye contact with him.

"I want you to prove that it was worth it" she whispered to his ear.

"Rachel, I have always imagined our first time better than this" he choked out

"I already did a first, I want you to make me forget it ever happened" she replied.

Rachel had always been his one and only before he ever realized his ablitiy to love. He wanted to restrain himself from the desire that threaten to take over. His body had a mind of his own when he leaned forward to kiss her lips. The dim light did no justice to the beauty that was in front of him but he couldn't even pretend this anything but Rachel Berry. He kissed her forcefully pushing her to his bed that he wished looked better.

Rachel was happy that for once she was in control of her situation. At this moment it didn't matter how it came to be but that she was here now. She felt the soft locks of his hair as he kissed her for the first time in this foreign environment. She couldn't believe that for the first time her dreams matched her reality, kissing a gorgeous man with the city skyline as the background. She pushed her towards the bed she wished it had truly been her first. The soft covers of the bed made her even forget what place she was in.

" I want you know you were the first that I have ever had since our break up…our real break up" he muttered into her lips as his hand ventured to areas it had only wished. He wanted her to know how much he wanted her. He needed it

She felt herself get emotional at his confession because she wishes she could say the same. The thought of what she did before her trip here began to flash before her closed eyes. Yet every touch he did help banish those memories to the past.

"Jesse, I want you to be my last" she choked out. She hated that he always invoked raw emotion from her

He had started to take off her bra slowly when he heard her barely audioable statement. He stared at her for a moment. He slowly kissed her from her forward down to her lips. Hovering over lips and looking at her.

She felt herself becoming anxious with his lack of contact. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked quietly while stroking his back. She wanted him to be happy but he looked so neutral. "Is neutrality a bad thing" she thought to herself.

Jesse watched her lips moving but the words barely enter the fog that was formally his brain. He pushed Rachel's hair away from her face. He kissed her deeply inhaling her scent as he tasted her.

"Nothing wrong, I just want to memorize the moment I finally got my girl and wondering how I'm so lucky" he said as he smiled into her lips.

In the twilight of the night they washed away the regrets of the past and for the first time truly lived in the moment.


	3. AN

**A/N **

**I know I have been getting view but I am afraid to write anymore since I haven't gotten much feedback except one fantastic person asking for another chapter. I will probably write another just for her. So can some of you who are reading this story give some reviews? I am a nervous person lol**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Aww you guys do actually like me. Sorry for doubting. The apartment is based on my sister's amazing apartment in Willamsburg, Brooklyn. Prepare for some slight smut in italics if you want to avoid. **

She was always an early bird and today was no different even though she had only slept for a few hours. Jesse was still asleep peacefully with his arm draped over her midsection so she lay in bed for a few minutes musing about the events of last night. She hated that Jesse was such a gentleman she thought he had spent too much time on foreplay. Finn was in a rush to get to the finish line constantly shushing her for talking even if it was to tell him what she liked. Jesse was such the opposite that it made her feel like she was in the twilight zone.

_They were making out intensely after Jesse had finished staring. He was leaving bruising kisses all over her face and neck. He nibbled slightly on her lips before moving to her neck. Rachel couldn't help but groan at the attention causing her to buck up into his boxer. Her hands moved as if possessed and began grasp at the offensive material. She could feel that Jesse was beginning to leave marks the longer he continued to suck on her neck. She couldn't care but she wanted to move beyond this point. He had proved once again that he was a better kisser than Finn which wasn't hard since Blaine was better than Finn too. She pulled his hair to pull him off of her neck. "Jesse, you are killing me" She gasped out. "Good, I want to give you a slow death" He smirked as his hands traveled to her breasts. _

The flashback had made her flush and she needed a cup of water to make her cool down. She looked at her discarded dress on the floor and decided it was not worth the effort to put on. She grabbed Jesse's boxers and shirt;" this would do" she thought to herself. Opening the door of the room which revealed the beautiful skyline of the city through the windows and the view was spectacular.

"Of course you would pick the room with the best view" she whispered to herself while glancing back to the sleeping figure.

The stairs did not get any easier to travel down especially with the sunlight beaming through. She was glad that it seemed no one else was up as she travelled to the kitchen. She opened the door of the fridge which revealed the distinctive personalities that lived in this apartment. There were various foods in the fridge labeled by each other names and some with labeled "Community". She looked around for water when she found boxed water labeled "Jesse" with a little blurb underneath it, **Jesse-drinking this won't help you gain my talent only my germs fyi. **She snorted loudly before taking a sip leaning against the kitchen sink. The front door suddenly swung open with the rest of the roommates in running shorts bustling in.

Liam who was in first through the door stopped suddenly the moment he glanced Rachel. Rachel stood like a deer in the headlights clutching the water halfway to her face and eyes wide open. Liam began to grin widely at the realization of who was in his kitchen. "I told you guys that show wasn't from one of my girls. I always make sure they take all of their shit."

"With mouth like that I have no fucking clue how you even get girls into your bed that are not deaf" Bret said while walking over to Liam.

"Yet I do and they're not rejects from Drag race like yours" Liam snapped back.

Bret smacked him over the head quickly "Can you shut the fuck up". Bret turned and smiled apologetically to Rachel.

"Some people would say he has Tourettes but that would be imply he has no self control" Ethan added as he returned to look back at Liam who was rubbing the back of his head.

Rachel smiled at the little exchange that was happening in front of her. They had now started to whisper fight with each other. Raising her eyebrows before coughing loudly remind them that she was still there.

Ethan who had noticed instantly loudly shushed them, "Lets retire to our room and get dressed"

"If she looks at this body any longer she just might fall in love with me like so many girls have before" Liam gloated with a wink.

"Bret, can you please take your roommate away before she ends up hurting him _like so many girls before"_ Ethan said mockingly. Bret nodded as he pushed Liam into their room and Ethan returned to his.

After they left she finish drinking the water and went to place it in the recycle bin. She felt like someone was staring at her and whipped back. It was just Jesse who was admiring her clothing choice.

"I could get used to this" he said softly before walking up to hold her. She fell into his embrace inhaling his scent of his shoulder. He held her even tighter snuggling into her hair. "I could get used to waking up here" she replied back.

He tilted her face up to his kissing her lips gently "I hope you mean that Rachel Berry"

The moment was interrupted by the loud coughing of Liam gesturing towards the pair. "He gets to wear boxers and I had to change my clothes, BULLSHIT" Liam shouted.

Jesse looked up at Liam with squinting eyes and groaned while releasing Rachel. "Your argument is invalid" he retorted.

"Whhhhhhyyy, you guys walk around in whatever when I bring my fuck buddies home, she has a ring so I assume you are returning her to sender soon." Liam said indignantly

Rachel snapped her hands over face in shock and the sharp intake of breath was the only thing that alerted her of the other roommates' presence. She could not see Jesse's face who was still facing Liam who seem oblivious of the weight of what he had said.

"What!" he exclaimed until he saw the reaction of his roommates around him did he realize he had fucked up. "I fucked up, didn't I "he groaned while pinching his nose.

Jesse grabbed Liam's arm while pulling him into what she had identified as Liam's room. "Rachel, can wait for me upstairs?" he asked nicely with a visibly restrained voice. She nodded slowly before she started walking away. When she heard the door close she quickly doubled back, she needed to hear what was happening.

The shouting was too muffled to hear all of it but it was heated as it had been going on for a few minutes. At one point she heard something break in the room and Bret shout "You can't kill him, who will pay his part of the rent."

The loud pleading that was audible was referring to him not breaking something. Jesse had replied about making it worth it not to do it. "This is so funny" Ethan laughed loudly and Bret told him to shut up.

When she heard the door opening she quickly sat down by the table as they all emerged. "I told you to wait upstairs" Jesse smirked.

"I got hungry and I was eating breakfast" Rachel spitted out quickly trying to cover her tracks. "Where is the food then?" He replied

They both smiled each other before Jesse returned to the kitchen. This seemed too natural they both thought to themselves.

**A/N I wanted to write out a quick chapter. It would be longer but my friend interrupted me. It will start immediately after this scene. Give me feedback, pretty please. **


End file.
